Chikane Himemiya
Chikane Himemiya (姫宮 千歌音 Himemiya Chikane)' is the deuteragonist of the ''Kannazuki no Miko anime and one of the main heroines of the series. She is the Lunar Priestess and she is a L.E.S.B.I.A.N. Appearance Chikane is a very beautiful teenage girl of average height and weight with very long dark blue hair that has a yellow band with bangs and light blue eyes. She is shown wearing a school outfit, which is a red medium dress, black stockings and brown boots. Sometimes, she wears her miko outfit. In Episode 3, Himeko Kurusugawa is amazed at how: * "Her skin is as white as snow and her breasts are so full and beautiful. Even a girl like me gets wrapped in her beauty". ('''English Dub) * "Her's skin as white as snow, and her breasts are big and beautiful. Even girls like me get absorbed by her beauty." (English Sub) Personality Chikane is a very commanding and noble girl who lives in a large mansion with many maids that she is considered to be of the highest standing at their school, but she is also a very beautiful, kind and smart girl with many fans around her. She is also a elegant and a member of the prestigious kyūdō (Japanese archery) club. She is also exceptionally skilled in the areas of tennis and, more significantly, the clarinet. She also knows how to ride horses and she has a horse named Saint Just. Makoto Saotome revealed the fact that she receives many love letters from many boys and also girls. Many at school believe she has a relationship with Sōma Ōgami, though this is proven to be untrue. She has been in love with Himeko Kurusugawa since they first met, although she does not reveal it until much later, all the while hiding her jealousy and hurt at the sight of Himeko and Sōma together. Her feelings for Himeko soon borders upon obsession. Story In Episode 1, Chikane made her debut when she catches Himeko Kurusugawa before she falls. She embraced her and asked her if she's ok. After this, she tells Himeko "afternoon, in the rose garden". Here they have lunch together and also take pictures. Chikane invites her personally to their birthday party. When the Orochi arrives, Chikane tries to rescue Himeko from Sōma Ōgami's hands, but fails. After Soma came to his senses, Himeko falls and Chikane catches her again. After she tried to make her conscious and took a look at Himeko's solar symbol from her chest, they share a kiss. In Episode 2, after Chikane and Himeko learned about the lunar and solar priestess and that Soma is actually an Orochi, the girls are attacked by Girochi, the third neck. Chikane tries to protect Himeko but fails again, but Soma arrives in time to fight with Girochi and stop him. In Episode 3, after Girochi's attack, Himeko comes to live with Chikane. They spend time together. At school, Izumi and her group become jealous over Himeko and pushed her on the stairs, but Soma catches her before she falls. Chikane witnessed and gives Izumi a "look" that made her afraid. Later, they started to antrenate for the future fights but Chikane is injured after protecting Himeko. While they were at the beach, Chikane promised Himeko she will protect her. When Nekoko attacks, they are separated underwater but, again, Souma saves them and defeats Nekoko. Chikane, angry because she couldn't protect Himeko, punches the robot's hand. Trivia *The name Chikane 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi), "song" (歌) (ka), and "sound" (音) (ne). *Chikane's surname Himemiya means "princess" (姫) (hime) and "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya), which means "princess temple". *The color of Chikane's hair and eyes are a reminder of the moon, her symbol. *In the manga, Chikane has dark turquoise hair and brown eyes. *Izumi, Misaki and Kyoko (Chikane's fan) call Chikane "Miya-sama". *Chikane carries her lunar symbol on her back. *Michelle Ruff (Chikane's English voice actress) and Ayako Kawasumi (Chikane's Japanese voice actress) also voice other characters: **Saber from'' Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works **Elie from Rave Master **Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach **Miharu Sena Kanaka from Girls Bravo **Aoi Sakuraba from Ai Yori Aoshi **Winia Chester from Scrapped Princess ***Stephanie Sheh (Himeko's English voice actress) and Michelle Ruff (Chikane's English voice actress) also play the voices of: ****Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato from ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya ****Usagi Tsukino and Luna from Sailor Moon ****Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach *Chikane's orientation is lesbian, meaning that she likes girls. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Miko Category:Human Category:Orochi Category:Lesbians